


Finding Excitement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria is forced to seek excitement wherever she can find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's February 2013 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : jealousy: arousal from feeling jealousy or from making one's partner jealous.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Roozetter and Emynn for their beta-reading assistance. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Finding Excitement

~

“Tighter,” Astoria instructed the elf. “Don’t stop until I say.” Bippy obliged, tightening her corset steadily until Astoria’s breath hitched. “Stop!” she gasped. “Let it out slightly.” 

Bippy did and Astoria took an experimental breath. She smiled as she saw the effect on her décolletage. “Perfect,” she murmured. 

“Master Draco is requesting Mistress’ presence.” 

Astoria’s eyes narrowed. “You may leave now.” 

The elf disappeared with a pop and Astoria completed her preparations, spreading a bit of sparkling powder over the tops of her breasts before pulling on her low-cut dress. Stepping into her high heels, she spun, smiling at the way the dress flared about her thighs. 

Humming in satisfaction, Astoria picked up her purse and started for the door. As she walked past Draco’s study, she hesitated, but then kept going. _He doesn’t care where I go or what I do,_ she reminded herself. _I’m sure all he wants to do is lecture me about ‘appropriate behaviour befitting a Malfoy’._

She bit her lip. She’d had high hopes for their marriage originally; he’d been very attentive and romantic while courting her, and their wedding had been the happiest day of her life, but once they’d returned from the honeymoon Draco had grown, cool, distant. They had very proper sex once every two weeks. Astoria was sure it was according to some sort of schedule he’d had made up, but they certainly hadn’t been _making love_ as far as she could tell. As a result, Astoria had taken to meeting her friends out for entertainment. _It’s not as if there’s any excitement at home._

Daphne and Tracy were already waiting at the restaurant. “Nice dress,” Daphne said. “Hoping to pull tonight?” 

Astoria blushed. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

Tracy smirked wickedly. “I don’t see why you don’t,” she said as they made their way to their usual table. “It’s not as if Malfoy appears to care.” 

Unable to argue with that logic, Astoria snapped, “Well who knows? Perhaps I will tonight.” 

“You could start with that bloke over there,” Daphne said, inclining her head toward the bar. 

Glancing over, Astoria’s breath caught. A striking-looking man in a beautiful grey suit was staring at her. When he caught her gaze he winked, slowly and unmistakably. “I suppose he’s all right,” she whispered. _Not as handsome as Draco, but then, who is_?

“All right?” Tracy shook her head and signalled the waiter. “He’s a damn sight better than just _all right_. If you don’t snap him up, I just may.” 

Daphne rolled her eyes. “As if you’d do that to Theo? Please.” 

Astoria sighed as she perused the menu. Both her sister and her best friend had rock-solid marriages to men they adored. For not the first time, she quashed her envy. “Well, since we’re all married, I suspect none of us will be doing anything but looking tonight,” she snapped. “Shall we order?” 

Once their cocktails arrived, Astoria relaxed. Mr Winky from the bar was still glancing over at her periodically, but she ignored him, although his warm looks did rather give her a thrill. 

“Are you interested in pudding this evening, ladies?” asked the server as he cleared the dishes with a wave of his wand. 

“I think we’ll move to the bar,” Daphne replied. “I for one would prefer my pudding in the form of cock...tails.” She smirked at Astoria, who rolled her eyes. 

Tracy laughed. “This is going to be fun.” 

Of course they manoeuvred things so that Astoria had to sit next to Mr Winky, whose name turned out to be Michael. He was charming, rather sweet, and Astoria found herself enjoying the conversation. When he moved from touching her arm to touching her thigh, she allowed it. _It’s just nice to be wanted._ A part of her wished Draco was there. That he cared that some other man was touching her.

“We’re going to go,” Daphne said after a few minutes. She leaned in. “Will you be all right?” 

Astoria nodded, having decided that she would see where the evening went. “Yes. You go on, I’ll be fine.” She had just turned back to Michael when Daphne leaned over and hissed, “Salazar! Look who’s here!” 

“Hm?” Astoria smiled apologetically at Michael before turning to glare at her sister. “What?” she snapped. 

Daphne tilted her head towards the door. 

Astoria’s eyes widened as she saw who was storming towards them. “Draco?” she whispered. Although he looked furious, something inside her heated and liquified at the possessive glint in his eyes. She sat up straight on her barstool. 

“Do you want us to stay?” Tracy asked, clearly nervous. 

“No, you go on.” Astoria licked her lips. “It’s time I dealt with this.” 

Daphne nodded and within seconds they were gone. Draco didn’t even glance at them, focussed as he was on Astoria. 

“Do you know this bloke?” asked Michael, his eyes darting back and forth between Astoria and Draco. 

“I’m her husband, you pillock,” sneered Draco, clasping Astoria’s arm. “And I’ve come to take _my wife_ home.” 

“Not if she doesn’t want to go.” Michael’s hand moved toward his pocket. 

“It’s fine,” Astoria said, placing her hand on Michael’s arm. “I really should go. Thank you for the lovely conversation.” 

Before Michael could say a word, Draco grabbed Astoria’s elbow and Apparated them away. Astoria’s last sight of him was of Michael gaping after them, and she had barely caught her breath before Draco spun her around. “You slag,” he hissed. 

Astoria’s mouth dropped open. “What are you talking about?” 

“You were going to sleep with him!” 

She snorted. “Oh don’t be ridiculous! It was just a bit of harmless flirting--” 

“Flirting that would probably have led to more if he’d had anything to say about it!” Draco’s hands tightened on her shoulders, making Astoria wince. “You can’t tell me you went out dressed like this and didn’t expect to pull.” 

“And what if I did? What do you care?” she shouted back. “It’s not as if _you_ care about fucking me! Maybe I decided to get my needs fulfilled elsewhere!” 

“I’m the only one who’s allowed to fuck you!” Draco growled.

Chest heaving, Astoria whispered, “Well then why don’t you? Afraid you can’t satisfy me?” 

Draco’s eyes flashed and Astoria squeaked as he shoved her back against his desk. “If it’s satisfaction you want, then it’s satisfaction you’ll get.” 

Astoria opened her mouth to deliver a stinging retort, only to find it filled with Draco’s tongue a moment later. She tasted brandy and cigar and, sagging against him, she sucked on his tongue, moaning as he explored her mouth thoroughly. He bent her back over his desk, sliding his hands down to clutch her waist. A moment later his fingers began fumbling with her dress. “What the hell are you wearing?” he asked, dragging his mouth from hers.

“Corset,” she gasped, pressing closer. 

“Bugger,” he swore, reaching into his robes. 

“What are you--? Oh...” Astoria exhaled as her clothes disappeared. Dropping his wand onto the desk next to her, Draco bent to his task, plundering her mouth again as he cupped her breasts and thumbed her nipples to hardness. “What about yours?” she whispered as his mouth moved along her jaw, dipping to her throat.

Grabbing his wand once more, Draco muttered something and was naked. “Better?” 

Arching closer, Astoria parted her legs, groaning as Draco immediately moved to stand between her thighs. His erection prodded at her mound and she shivered. “Yes.” 

Draco continued moving his mouth over her neck, running his tongue along the pulse throbbing there as his fingers slipped inside her. She gasped, trembling, her cunt squeezing around his digits. “You’re wet,” he murmured. “Is this because of _him_? Or me?” 

Tilting her head and catching his eye, Astoria stared at him, eyes narrowed. “Fuck you. What do you think?” 

Draco smiled. “Right. Stupid question. And I’m working on the fucking.” 

“Work harder,” she breathed, clutching his hips. “Come on!” Astoria smirked, holding his gaze. “Show me what you’ve got.” 

It was nothing like their usual. Unlike the sex they’d had since their honeymoon, this was wild, hot, desperate. After helping her up onto the desk, Draco positioned himself and thrust.

They both cried out, Astoria clinging to his shoulders as he began pumping in and out of her, his head hanging low as his hips moved rhythmically. His fingers dug into her hips as he dragged her closer, moved deeper inside her. 

Astoria tightened her cunt around his cock, leaning back and watching him as he fucked her steadily. Draco swore under his breath as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Draco--” 

Draco’s head popped up. He looked...undone. “Could he have given you this?” he growled, his rhythm faltering.

She shook her head. “No.” Astoria reached for him, pulling him down into a languid, heated kiss. The world seemed to slow. “And I’d never have given him the chance,” she whispered against his lips. “I know who I belong to, Draco. But you belong to me, too.” 

Her words unleashed something in Draco. Growling, he bent to his task in earnest, slamming into her wildly, his hands raising her arse off the desk as he thrust even deeper. As he moved, he touched a spot inside her that made her keen, made sensation spiral through her core. 

Arching her back, Astoria came, her muscles clamping down on Draco and milking his orgasm from him. 

Letting out a shout, Draco gathered her close, his body shuddering as he bucked against her several times before collapsing atop her, panting into the curve of her neck. She shifted and he sighed. “Are you all right?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.” She closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feeling of his body covering hers. He rarely stayed after they had sex. It was rather...pleasant. “You do know I’d never have done anything with that man, right?”

“I know.” Draco pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Sorry I called you...that name.” 

Astoria smiled. “It was rather brilliant, actually,” she purred, her hand smoothing over his back. “Sort of hot. Though not if you truly believe it.”

“Of course I don’t.” Draco raised his head, staring down at her. “And you’re not angry?”

She frowned. “Why would I be angry?” 

“Oh I don’t know,” Draco said, tone dry. Leaning up on his elbows, he smiled wryly. “I called you a whore, threw you across my desk, and fucked you. It’s hardly what you signed on for. It’s just...seeing you chatting with that bloke--” 

She licked her lips. “I’ve wanted that from you for ages.” She raised an eyebrow as he looked surprised. “Don’t tell me I’m going to have to make you jealous every time I want a good,” she coughed, “seeing to. This could get very old.” 

Draco’s mouth curved up. “I don’t think that will be necessary.” 

Astoria’s heart fluttered at the tender expression on his face. “Why haven’t we been doing this all along?” she asked, cupping his jaw with her hand. 

His expression went thoughtful even as he turned his face to kiss her palm. “Miscommunication, I suppose. When we came back from our honeymoon, Mother took me aside and made sure I knew that you were a proper pureblood and that I should treat you as such.” He coughed as she glared at him. 

“I can be a proper pureblood wife when I need to be,” Astoria assured him. “But when we’re alone?” She squeezed the muscles that were surrounding his cock still buried inside her, smiling as he gasped. “When we’re alone, all bets are off.” 

Draco nodded. “Fair enough.” He pursed his lips. “And if you want to...play, I wouldn’t be averse to seeing you fend off some other man’s advance again. That was hot.” His eyes narrowed. “As long as we’re clear who you’re going home with.” 

Laughter bubbled out of Astoria. Pulling his head down, she kissed him fiercely. “That sounds like fun.” 

~


End file.
